


Couple Ghouls

by doiemini



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Halloween Costumes, I tried my best, M/M, Random Encounters, Trick or Treating, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doiemini/pseuds/doiemini
Summary: Doyoung got lost in the crowd while Trick-or-Treating with his friends. Luckily, he finds someone with the same costume as them but turns out he’s a stranger named Jaehyun.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Couple Ghouls

**Author's Note:**

> hi!!! omg this is my first fic ever so please be kind! idk what to say hehehe i hope you enjoy my work!
> 
> twitter: doiemini

Doyoung’s afternoon naps are always good, but this time is an exception. As he stretches while lying on the bed, he had a gut feeling that he’s not alone in his room. He swears he sees a blurry figure near him somewhere, but he can’t trust his vision yet for it's still full of eye dirt.

Without the time to adjust to the dimness of his room, suddenly a white figure pops out of his sight blocking 80% of his vision scaring the wits out of him. He yells so loud, and his hands involuntarily swing in different directions. He hugs his knees close to his chest while squishing himself on the corner of his bed. He uses his pillow to cover his eyes and mutters to himself, “This can’t be real, this can’t be real!”

When he calms down a bit, he peeks above his pillow and looks around the room. He didn’t expect to see three more white figures standing and looking at him with their black, tiny, circle eyes. Again he screams, louder than the first one. With his last courage left, he tries to talk to them, “Ghosts, please don’t hurt me!” while trying to shield himself with his pillow.

  
The closest figure tries to come closer to the scared man, but he throws his defense at it mercilessly. The ghost lets an “ _Ouch_ ” and he’s confused as to why the ghost can be hit by a physical object.

  
While Doyoung is watching, the ghost lifts its white cloth to reveal its face, and to his surprise, a familiar face shows up. “Hyung, it’s only me! It’s Jungwoo.”

He comes closer to him just to make sure he’s real. “Huh? But how did you get—”

  
All of the ‘ghosts’ are laughing at his reaction. The victim finally connects the dots and recognizes each laugh that he has heard a million times in the past.

  
Someone opens the light and finally, Yuta, Haechan, and Mark also reveal their human persona to the poor, sleepy guy.

  
“I hate you, guys. I really do!” is all that he can say while rubbing his eyes. He throws the rest of his cushion and plushies to them that they easily dodged.

  
“To answer your question, Yuta has spare keys to your house, and this is his idea.” Jungwoo reunites with the ghosts at the back of the room.

  
“Yuta, I told you this costume is scary!” Haechan said. The four gathers and puts on their costumes again. They hold hands and jump on Doyoung’s bed while chanting “Awooo,” encircling the sleepy, confused man with disheveled hair.

Doyoung is still grasping the situation and can’t help to be curious, “I know you’re all doing dumb shit every day but why are y’all dressed like that?”

  
Mark breaks their formation and walks jumpily towards his bag, pulling another white cloth that’s similar to what they’re wearing. “Hyung, isn’t it obvious? You said it yourself, we’re ghosts tonight!” While Mark is putting the costume on Doyoung, Jungwoo gets the plastic Jack-O-Lantern candy bag that was sitting on the corner of the floor and excitedly hands it to him, “We’re going Trick-or-Treating! The person who gathers the most candy wins. The prize is, well, the candies!”

  
Doyoung can’t track the time these past few weeks because of his singing gigs. People have been commissioning him ever since a cover of his went viral on Social Media. For him, time passes like butter, and he doesn’t know that today’s already Halloween. He’s always thankful for his friends that remind him about special occasions, and he appreciates it even though sometimes they scare the shit out of him by pulling stunts like this.

  
Yuta, still in his ghost persona, sits beside Doyoung on the bed, “Do you wanna know why we’re dressed like this?”

  
“No.”

  
“Okay, so we were a group of friends who love convenient food so much, but suddenly while we were eating at our favorite store, a huge explosion took place that also took our lives away! We were so mad because we still haven’t finished our food when we died, so we hunt every store to steal their best-selling food, but we can’t eat it so we’re just eternally mad. We’re not realy ghosts, but we’re vengeful ghouls! That’s our concept.”

  
Mark whispers on the side, “But didn’t we just bought this last minute because it’s Buy 3 Take 1—”

  
Still skeptical, he looks at the Storyteller, “Ghouls? We look like ghosts, though. I mean our costume looks like a floating white blob which suits the description of a ghost.”

  
“Here comes the Harvard student.” Haechan whispers but the unconvinced man caught his remark and sighs, “I’m just saying if we’re ghouls we should be more terrify—"

  
Before Doyoung gets into debate mode, Yuta shuts him out by saying, “Anyways, ghouls or ghosts, we’ll be late if don’t leave right now. Let’s go, or should I say, let’s ghouls!”

  
Except for Yuta, the sound of the crickets is more distinct to their ears.

* * *

In a blink of an eye, they arrive at the place. After stepping out of Yuta’s car, Haechan and Jungwoo put on their costumes and excitingly run towards the front gate of the village.

  
“Doyoung, Yuta, Mark! Come faster, the view is amazing!” Haechan yells while he and the other thrilled fellow are jumping at the view.

  
“It’s like we’re in a 90s horror movie!” Jungwoo adds and they both scream at the thought. Doyoung, Yuta, and Mark eventually join the two. Mark lets out a long “Daaamn” when he finally sees what the two are saying.

  
The ghoul boys start to appreciate every detail and effort the residents have exerted to perfect this majestic, eerie vibe. It is a huge village; every inch of it screams Halloween, even the air is spooky. Every house has a different concept-- but orange lights and pumpkin decorations are all over the place. Some houses exerted more effort with fake fog and sound effects that scare the kids away. Like a prop that fits so well with the theme, a huge tree is at the center of the village that nobody can miss. It’s a big Weeping Willow tree; it’s both creepy and beautiful like it’s made for Halloween.

  
Yuta points at the tree, “I heard about an urban legend about that tree. Locals said that it is where couples mostly meet ever since this village was still a mere grass field. If one of the couples dies, they wait for their loved ones there.”

  
“Well, that’s sad...” Doyoung whispers the next phrase softly, “but still creepy.”

  
Yuta elbows Doyoung, “Don’t worry baby maybe you’ll meet your ghostly partner there.”

  
"Enough of that, we’ll go Trick-or-Treating together but in case someone got lost, let’s meet up there, under that tree,” Mark said to his fellow ghosts and they all agree.

  
Jungwoo exclaims, “Let’s go!"

* * *

Just when Doyoung starts to have collecting treats with his friends, a set of zombie actors swarm the place in every direction, causing chaos. The participants run the opposite of the zombies direction, which is everywhere.

  
Doyoung got separated from the group. He tries to contact them through his phone but there’s no signal. He keeps on walking and walking until finally he sees someone who has the same costume as him.

  
“Thank God I found you! Have you lost the others, too?” Doyoung asked.

  
The unidentified friend just nodded.

  
“Why aren’t you talking, are you still in shock?”

  
The unknown friend just nods again,

  
“Okay, that’s valid. Jungwoo?”

  
And again,

  
“Don’t worry, I’m here. Let’s find the others then.”

  
And again.

  
Despite being separated from the group, he takes this as an advantage by hunting more homes, begging for sweets. He even sings to the residents to get more candies, and sometimes he detours to the same houses twice, thankfully the owners don’t notice his childish acts. Throughout their adventure, Jungwoo didn’t speak but Doyoung respects it because he knows his friend can be quite scared with unexpected scary things like what happened a while ago or seeing Mark skinny dipped into the pool he was also at.

  
After an hour, their candy bags are full and packed. “Whew, that’s a lot of candies and walking. Let’s take a break?” Again, his companion just nods.

* * *

They head towards the Willow tree but there is still no sign of the three. Doyoung invited his friend, whom he assumed is Jungwoo, to sit beside him while waiting for the others. After settling down he removes his costume for he is sweating from walking too much and needs ventilation. The other man follows, but to his surprise, instead of seeing Jungwoo’s face, an unfamiliar appearance welcomes him. He’s looking and grinning at Doyoung, and the startled man can’t help but notice how good looking this stranger is.

  
The stranger has stronger facial features than Doyoung’s. He has paler skin, a plump bottom lip, though the older man’s eyes are rounder than his. His messy brown hair (thanks to his costume) is longer than Doyoung's. He's wearing an all black outfit; black hoodie, black pants, and black sneakers. The most noticeable feature of the man is his dimples; it makes him handsome and cute. He can’t help but stare back at the stranger.

  
After several seconds, the dimpled man finally speaks. “Wow, you look even better without the costume.” His voice is deeper than his dimples.

  
The older man lets out a weak “You too.” he mischievously grins at him and Doyoung snaps back to being Doyoung, “That’s a compliment, I’m not flirting. Who are you?”

  
“You said I’m Jungwoo. I’m fine being Jungwoo.”

  
“But you’re not, I just thought you were Jungwoo.”

  
“Eh, I like being Jungwoo. You protect him and I wanted to be protected by you.”

  
“Stop.” Shaking his head, he doesn’t know why this man is so shameless, but he also can’t help to be interested in him. “We just met, and all I want is your name.”

  
“First or last?” The stranger laughs, and the defensive guy sighs.

  
“Oh my god.” He puts his face on both hands. He can’t help but blush, but he disguises it as another emotion. (He pretends to be stressed.)

  
“I’m just playing. My name’s Jaehyun, and you are?”

  
“Finally,” he calms down, puts his hands down and faces Jaehyun again, “I’m Doyoung.”

  
“Well Doyoung, I super appreciated your company. Thank you.”

  
“Well, if I didn’t find you there’s a possibility that I could have celebrated Halloween alone, so thank you too.” They smiled at each other too long.

  
Doyoung couldn’t help but ask him, “You went here alone?”

  
“Yup.” He waves his stuffed candy bag in front of Doyoung’s face, “Who would want to miss free treats, right?” Doyoung just lets out an “ _Ah, of course._ ”

  
“But it’s nice to have someone, specifically your kind. It’s interesting to see you bargain for more sweets like it’s the flea market.” He pretends to look at Jaehyun angrily, but they both laugh.

  
“It’s ‘cause I can’t help to be competitive with my friends! We have a deal; who gets to have the most candies by the end of the night wins.”

  
While still waiting for his peers, he begins to tell Jaehyun about how he was separated from his friends, their agreement to meet under this tree, and their matching costumes which is why he approached him suddenly. “Out of all costume, why did you pick that?”

  
Jaehyun closes his eyes and puts his hand under his chin, pretending to think. “Well, I guess the ghosts plan for us to meet, huh.”

  
“Let the poor souls rest,” They laugh, “But okay I’ll take that answer.”

  
Jaehyun smiles and just nods.

  
“You like nodding, don’t you?”

  
He then lets out a hearty laugh, “It’s nice toying with you.” Doyoung hits him lightly, and he apologizes. “Kidding, it’s nice to listen to your voice; singing voice or talking, doesn’t matter.”

  
“Oh, are you flirting again?” The older man’s angry face is cute to the dimpled guy’s eyes.

  
Jaehyun coughs, ready to mimic Doyoung’s voice “That’s a compliment, I’m not flirting.”

He throws a candy at him but also takes it back quickly which Jaehyun also finds cute.

  
“You’re annoying, you know that.“ The other guy just laughs at every Doyoung’s remark.

  
“If you don’t mind, I’ll just count my candies.” Jaehyun then gestures a “go ahead” with his hands.

  
When Doyoung reaches counting half of what he collected for tonight, he hears footsteps approaching him with a familiar voice yelling at him. He looks up and the guy tumbles on the floor to hug him, “Hyung! Where have you been? We were so worried!”  
“Jungwoo, it’s okay I’m fine! I even gather a pile of sweets.”

  
He looks around and thankfully all of the squad is there and they sit close to him. “Bro, I thought you were gone for good. We were so worried, must be scary to be alone.” Mark said, and he remembers Jaehyun’s presence.

  
“Actually—” when he was about to introduce Jaehyun to them, only the mystery guy’s bag of treats remains. “Oh.”

  
Confused, Haechan asks where he got his second pumpkin bag, “I hope you didn’t steal it from a kid.”

  
“No! I would never, and that’s not mine.”

  
“Hyung, stop lying.” He picks up a sticky note on the ownerless bag of treat, written on it is “Doyoung’s, don’t steal!” Doyoung is just as confused as the four.

  
“So, what happened?” Jungwoo frees him from his hug and lays on Mark’s lap. “After the zombies, we just happen to run in the same direction, except you.”

  
“Wait, before anything else let’s count our candies to see who wins.” Disapproving voices swarms all over Doyoung’s ears. “That’s not important right now!” Haechan whines.

  
“Doyoung, you won okay we’ll give that to you, just, tell us what happened?” Yuta said, and Doyoung wants to laugh at how serious he said it. Of course, Doyoung is happy that he won.

  
“It’s getting late, should we head back home? I’ll fill you in as we walk.” Everybody agrees and he then proceeds to tell (with actions) his encounter with a stranger who has the same costume as them. The only time he takes a break from storytelling is when they reach Yuta’s car and needs to settle down inside the car.

  
Yuta is already driving when he finishes his fairytale-like story. Several questions emerge from his three younger friends, questions like “Hyung, are you sure he’s not a ghost?”, “Did you touched him to make sure?”, “You said he’s pale! Maybe he’s a vampire or something?”, and lastly “Hyung, is he your type?”

  
He answers everything except their last question. He’s starting to freak out and believe that Jaehyun is not real because of them, “But he collected candies, he can touch things!”  
“Maybe that’s one of his powers but see! He even left his to you, meaning he can’t eat it!” Doyoung and the theory makers harmonize a long “Ooohhh” because, for them, that makes sense, but for Yuta, it doesn’t but he doesn’t mind. It’s always a pleasure for him to see Doyoung believes in make-believe stories.

  
Doyoung, who is now frightened, quickly asks the driver, “Hey, about the tree’s story,” Yuta lets out a questioning him, “Where have you heard it?”

  
“Oh, I just made that up.”  
  


* * *

  
The ever so kind Yuta drops each of them to their respective homes, and Doyoung is the first one to go.

  
He waves goodbye to his friends and quickly returns to his house.

  
The thoughts of Jaehyun never left his mind, all he’s thinking about tonight was “Is he real, or is he not?” He keeps on asking himself and wants to ask Jaehyun a pile of questions. He shrugs his thoughts first to organize his treats and his costume.

  
While folding his costume, he notices something. “Did he wrote this while I was counting?”

  
He saw a note written on his costume with a black marker that says:

_I’m real don’t worry. I’m sorry, I did it for my costume’s aesthetics. Please call me <3_  
_XXXX-XXX-XXXX_

_PS - I know you're a smart guy but you can't beat me at wits ;)_

_Jungwoo/Jaehyun_

  
After Doyoung reads Jaehyun’s note, he had a light bulb moment. “Ugh, he’s so annoying!”

  
He jumps on his bed, grumbling, because for him, “How could I missed that!”

  
But oh well, at least his thoughts are resolved.

Jaehyun’s concept is a Ghoster.

**Author's Note:**

> If you reached this note, then thank you so much for finishing my fic! ♥  
> Comments and constructive remarks are always appreciated. ♥


End file.
